


Quédate conmigo

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikki subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, con extrema tranquilidad y seguridad en cada paso que daba y en la decisión que había tomado. Una sola idea le martilleaba la cabeza, que coincidía con la de su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quédate conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: en cursiva es el presente. Lo demás son los recuerdos de Ikki.

_Ikki subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, con extrema tranquilidad y seguridad en cada paso que daba y en la decisión que había tomado. Una sola idea le martilleaba la cabeza, que coincidía con la de su hermano._  
...  
En el último tiempo no se podía apreciar la voz de cierto joven, ni su agradable presencia llenando cada espacio de la mansión. El Phoenix comenzó a preocuparse por el creciente mutismo y el evidente encierro de Shun, intentó averiguar qué lo atormentaba, aun siendo conocer de ello. Incluso se atrevió a hablarle a su mejor amigo, a Hyoga, quien en ese tiempo se había convertido en el guardián de los secretos de su hermano. Pero nada, ni siquiera él podía afirmar o siquiera suponer algo.  
Intentó lo que cualquier persona intentaría por un ser querido: acercarse a él, sin embargo Andrómeda era esquivo y no estaba dispuesto a permitir ayuda.

—Hermano, abre —ordenó—. Shun, abre la puerta... —suplicó con autoridad, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna. Intentó forzar la entrada, pero estaba trabada con llave—. Shun, abre la maldita puerta de una buena vez.  
—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Déjame en paz!  
—Te dejaré en paz cuando abras la puta puerta —Ikki no solía hablarle así a su hermano, no obstante la situación lo desesperaba. Quizás, si hubiera sido más comprensivo...  
—¡NO! ¡VETE! ¡COMO SIEMPRE LO HACES!  
—¿Podemos hablar?  
—Contigo no se puede hablar... —exclamó Shun abriendo la puerta de golpe.  
—Hablemos, por favor... —rogó llevando las manos a la cintura.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con hartazgo, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra marco de la puerta.  
—Sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablar... —dijo casi en un susurro con extrema tranquilidad. De cierta forma, el Phoenix supo a ciencia cierta lo que le ocurría a su hermano.  
—¿De qué sirve Ikki? ¿Sí de todos modos té iras? ¿No es así?  
—Sí, Shun. Y no puedes hacerme esto —reprochó dolido—. ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Es por tu bien!  
—¿Y tú qué sabes? ¡¿Eh?! —Se enfureció—¡¿Qué demonios sabes lo que es mejor para mí?!  
—Si me quedo... temo lastimarte. Lo mejor será que estemos un tiempo separados, para organizar bien nuestras ideas y...  
—¿Ideas? ¿"Ideas" dices? —exclamó consternado—. Son sentimientos, Ikki, no ideas —finalizó adentrándose al cuarto para arrojarse sobre la cama.  
—Hermano... —suspiró Ikki siguiéndolo—... escúchame. Eres muy pequeño aun para...  
—No soy un niño, Ikki.  
—Lo sé, pero... no es... normal. Entiende...  
—No puedo entenderte. ¿Cómo me abandonas en un momento como este?  
—Soy el causante de tu encierro, Shun —dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él—. Eso me demuestra que lo mejor es distanciarme un poco de ti. No será mucho tiempo solo un... —silenció.  
—Ikki... tu presencia no es la causante de mi tristeza... sino tu partida.  
—Shun... —susurró con cariño—Mi querido Shun... —comenzó a acariciarle la verde melena.  
—No hagas eso... me lastima.

Aun más dolido que Shun, quitó la mano.

—Escúchame. ¿Qué haremos?  
—Haces demasiado escándalo al respecto... —sentencio Andrómeda molesto e incorporándose en la cama.  
—¿Demasiado escándalo? ¡Shun, nos besamos!... —notó tarde que había elevado demasiado la voz, —¿Entiendes? Nos besamos... —murmuró.  
—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Por ese motivo té iras?  
—¡¿Te parece poco?! No sé qué hacer. Te juro que no sé qué hacer...  
—Quédate conmigo... —suplicó tomando con sutileza la morena mano de su hermano.  
—Pero si yo me quedo... ¿qué sucederá con nosotros?  
—No lo sé, Ikki; pero te necesito conmigo. Solo no podré con esto.

El Phoenix suspiró y cerro los ojos buscando la calma y la solución. Supo que debía hacer algo, pero algo le decía que debería encontrar él solo esa solución. ¿Cómo ir con los demás a plantear semejante embrollo? No podía ir hasta Shiryu y decirle: “Nos besamos con Shun y ahora no sabemos qué hacer, ¿tú que nos aconsejas?”. Observó detenidamente a su hermano. Sin duda lo quería con locura, pero... aquello había estado tan mal. ¿Qué mente podía concebir algo tan aberrante? Supo, también, que necesitarían ayuda para superarlo, sin embargo lo que le decía Shun era coherente: Solo entre ellos podrían salir adelante.

—Está bien, hermano. Me quedaré un tiempo más; pero debemos... buscar ayuda... —no estaba seguro de lo que proponía. Ya no estaba seguro de nada—. O intentar encontrar una solución. No puedo más con la culpa...

Andrómeda sonrió iluminándole el corazón. En respuesta le dedicó una mueca similar, empañada por la tristeza.  
....  
 _Ikki atravesó el pasillo que conducía a los cuartos y frenó en uno en particular. Era el de Shun. Abrió la puerta y suspiró. La cama de su hermano estaba hecha, perfectamente acomodada. Caminó hasta ella y se sentó, desplomándose. Giró la cabeza y observó el primer cajón de la mesilla..._  
Ahí lo había escondido, para que ninguna persona lo hallara entre sus pertenencias. Desvió la mirada y buscó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón un pequeño papel que aferró con dolor...  
Necesitaba hablar con Shun...  
...  
La noche era muy calurosa, aunque para Ikki eso no representaba un problema a la hora de dormir. Había aceptado permanecer un tiempo más en la mansión, por pedido de Shun, sin embargo contrario a lo esperado, su hermano no se comportó como habían pactado de antemano. No se comportó como un verdadero hermano.  
¿Qué podía hacer el Phoenix? Era su hermanito, no podía enojarse con él. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que era imposible una unión de ese tipo? Largas noches pasó en vela intentando encontrar esa solución, hasta inclusive contempló la idea de ir a un psicólogo o confesarles todo a sus amigos para que los ayudaran. Sin embargo nada parecía ser lo mejor. Y cada día que pasaba era peor.

Una noche las cosas cambiaron para Ikki. Esa noche se despertó en plena madrugada sintiendo un peso sobre el pecho.

—¿S-Shun?  
—Lo siento, hermano. No podía dormir.

El Phoenix notó su propia y creciente erección. ¿Acaso, Shun había hecho "algo" mientras él estaba dormido? No se atrevió a preguntarle.

Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero por más que quería no podía conciliar el sueño, quizás por incomodidad o por los nervios. En el pasado, dormir con Shun, era algo gratificante, en cambio en ese momento era una real tortura.  
Shun llevó el cuerpo hasta estrecharlo con el de él y entonces Ikki lo notó... el miembro de su hermano erguido contra el muslo izquierdo.

El Phoenix respiró con dificultad, ahora sí sería algo imposible poder dormir. Se dio cuenta de que Andrómeda estaba despierto; lo escuchó gemir con suavidad. Aquellos débiles, pero perceptibles vaivenes de cintura no eran muy inocentes.

—Shun... ¿porque mejor no vas a dormir a tu cuarto?  
—¿Y porque mejor me follas bien duro?... —contradijo situándose con rapidez sobre su hermano.  
—Shun... no... —rogó cuando sintió el trasero de su hermano rozándole el pene. A decir verdad, aquellas lujuriosas palabras había conseguido despertar un deseo morboso y prohibido en él.

Andrómeda bajó hasta la entrepierna de su hermano y con extrema facilidad liberó el miembro que ya mostraba indicios de necesitar esas caricias. Lamió el glande, saboreando el néctar que apenas secretaba. Supo que su hermano estaba tan excitado como él y que por tontos prejuicios no quería hacer nada.

Ikki comenzó a debatirse entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo moral y lo inmoral. Mientras su lindo, pequeño e inocente hermano menor, devoraba con ansias su endurecido pene.

—Shun... por favor... —gimió con estrépito—. No hagas eso... te lo pido... —un nuevo gemido, que daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba.  
—Hermano... —murmuró introduciendo uno de los testículos en la boca— te quiero sentir... —exclamó preso de la pasión, mientras que con una mano libre buscó liberar su miembro del pijama para comenzar a masturbarse.  
—¡No, Shun! —exigió incorporándose en la cama. Quitó la cabeza de su hermano de entre las piernas—Vete de mi cuarto.  
—Eres un hipócrita...  
—No puedo, Shun...  
—Por favor, hermano, si me das lo que te pido... si me das esta oportunidad, te juro que no volveré a molestarte. Quítame las ganas... eres el único que puede hacerlo.  
—Shun... ¿de verdad? —Con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada intentaba regular la respiración—¿De verdad si te doy lo que me pides dejarás de insistir y seguiremos siendo hermanos?  
—De verdad, Ikki; pero tienes que entregarte sin prejuicios, una única vez. Una sola vez y ya no volveré a molestarte.

El Phoenix lo meditó.. Si le daba a su hermano lo que le pedía, después podrían seguir siendo precisamente eso: hermanos; podría recuperarlo, todo volvería a ser como antes de aquel beso.  
En realidad solo habían sido excusas para poder penetrar a su hermano sin sentir tanta culpa al respecto, porque en verdad aquella había sido la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado.  
Con extremo deseo contenido, Ikki lo tomó del trasero aferrándolo con fuerza y de esa manera consiguió sus gemidos mitad de dolor y mitad de placer.  
Se quedó observándolo unos segundos en la penumbra del cuarto, contemplando bien la idea y lo que iba a suceder en esas cuatro paredes, mientras que Andrómeda se limitó a intentar respirar con normalidad, emocionado por la decisión de su hermano.

—¿Lo harás, Ikki? —su respiración era pesada—¿Me gozarás?

Ikki solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de forma reiterada y acentuada. Con ese simple gesto, Shun no pudo reprimir un jadeo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo la razón cuando su hermano llevó la boca hasta el pene erguido.  
El Phoenix apoyó los labios acariciando con sutileza el falo; la posición, Shun arrodillado y él sentado, facilitó la tarea.

Ikki no era partidario de andar probando los miembros de sus amantes, pero con su lindo hermanito haría esa excepción. ¡Además, era tan exquisito! Perfumado como un bebé y pulcro como solo Shun podía ser.

—Ah, Shun, eres tan rico...  
—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? —Preguntó con morbosidad sin evitar los gemidos—Así, Ikki, ya... ¿puedo correrme en tu boca? —preguntó por cortesía, pues supuso que su hermano no estaba acostumbrado a degustar ese líquido.

En respuesta Ikki comenzó a sobar más y más ese delicioso pene, introduciéndolo hasta el fondo de la garganta, con una velocidad inigualable. Aquello le estaba fascinando, entendía lo tonto que había sido al negarse un millón de veces, cuando sus ocasionales amantes se lo pedían. Sin embargo era Shun, con él todo era más hermoso, todo era fantástico.

—Ay, hermano... —gimió Shun aferrando los cabellos azulados de Ikki, emitió un sonido gutural y masculino cuando sintió la mano de Ikki abriéndole las nalgas para llegar hasta su intimidad y jugar en ella.

El Phoenix comenzó a masturbar su propio miembro sin dejar de tener en la boca el delicioso manjar de su hermano, en pocos minutos ambos estaban a punto de llegar a la cima, los gemidos reprimidos de Shun así se lo indicaron.  
Se acomodó de manera que, cuando el semen salió disparado, este golpeó contra las nalgas de Andrómeda, ensuciándolo. Parte de ese líquido cayó en la cama. Había sodp demasiado para él, Shun intentó mantenerse cuerdo y no caer. Se aferró a los cabellos de su hermano con más violencia descargándose mientras Ikki lo disfrutaba sin prejuicios. 

Cuando el orgasmo lo invadió, el Phoenix no le dio tiempo a recomponerse y buscó que le diera la espalda. De esa manera se entretuvo con el trasero de Shun, pasó una mano lujuriosa embadurnando la entrada con su propio semen, introduciendo un dedo con, quizás, demasiada facilidad.

—Qué fácil entró... —exclamó Ikki con la voz ronca, y ya el segundo dedo hacía círculos en el interior del menor—¿Por qué entró tan fácil?  
—Me... me masturbo mucho... pensando en ti —respondió Andrómeda tanto como su excitación se lo permitió.

Ikki no supo descifrar si aquello era verdad, si su lindo hermano se metía los dedos o cosas pensando en él, pero fue motivo suficiente para aumentar su libido.

Cuando el orificio se abrió de tal manera que ya estaba en condiciones de permitir la entrada de pene, Ikki se colocó de rodillas en la cama y elevó mas el trasero de Shun, para apoyar la punta, vibrando de placer. Aquello tan prohibido lo hacía mucho más excitante.

Comenzó a empujar, pero con su propio peso obligó a Andrómeda a quedar acostado boca abajo sobre el colchón. Aun así, a pesar de que no tenia a dónde escapar, solo le había entrado hasta la mitad. Para ayudar en la tarea levantó las caderas realizando pequeños vaivenes; de esa manera el pene se fue incrustando poco a poco. Aquello era demasiado para el Phoenix, sentir como su adorable hermano movía las caderas en busca de ser penetrado. Sintió que pronto volvería a eyacular y quiso evitarlo.

—E-Espera, Shun. Quédate así... —rogó intentando frenar el movimiento que hacía su hermano y el suyo propio. 

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando del momento. Ikki sintía como aquella cavidad calurosa le aferraba con hambre, mientras que Shun se sentía en la gloria con el miembro de su hermano por fin, donde siempre lo quiso tener.

 

—Ya, Ikki, muévete, no lo soporto más...  
—¿T-Te duele? —preguntó preocupado. Aunque con sinceridad, incluso de ser así, no saldría de aquel lugar... por nada del mundo.  
—No... quiero que te muevas, quiero sentirte.

Ikki emitió un gemido estrepitoso; sin reparar en nada comenzó a bombear, cada vez más violento a medida que el orificio iba acostumbrándose, entonces recién ahí, Shun clamo por piedad...

—¡Me estas matando!  
Ikki lo silenció, para después buscar tranquilizarlo, acariciándole el cabello, sin frenar ese alocado y posesivo vaivén.

—¡Ay! ¡Me duele! —exclamó intentando incorporarse, pero el peso de su hermano sobre él no se lo permitió.  
—Esto era lo que querías ¿no? Entonces no llores... —Y comenzó a bombearlo con más furia, como si fuera alguna especie de castigo.

En pocos segundos los sonidos guturales de su garganta avisaron que pronto la tortura acabaría. Causándole aun más dolor a su hermano, penetró con más fuerza, tensando todos los músculos, todo su cuerpo hasta que, por fin, eyaculó inundando la intimidad de Shun.  
Cuando Ikki notó las lágrimas y el sollozo de Andrómeda se sintió culpable, hasta cierto punto, pues era lo que él había querido. Lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba y cuando fue a su entrepierna para darle los placeres pertinentes, descubrió que este palpitaba con violencia, eyaculando con abundancia. 

—Se ve que tan mal no la pasaste... —pronunció el Phoenix apoyando la cabeza sobre el agitado vientre de su hermano.  
—Gracias —dijo Andrómeda acariciando la azulada cabellera del mayor.

En la intimidad de aquel cuarto algo aberrante había dado comienzo. Por su lado Ikki creyó, de manera muy inocente, que todo volvería a ser como antes, mientras que Shun en su interior anidó la esperanza de poder ser alguien más en la vida del hombre que no solo consideraba su hermano, su padre, su mentor y su protector, sino también el amor de su vida, un amor puro e incomprendido.

Cuando el Phoenix pudo comprobar que cada vez eran menos hermanos, con el dolor en el pecho tomó la decisión de alejarse de Shun. Quizás así, de esa manera, este pudiera olvidar ese enamoramiento fugaz, y solo así entonces podrían volver a ser hermanos. Sin embargo Andrómeda, como siempre, le rogó que se quedara, pero el Phoenix no podía, no esa vez.  
¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Un enamoramiento prohibido? Quiso evitar lo peor... lo peor para él.  
Una noche le aclaró a su hermano que se iría, le gustara o no. A la mañana siguiente lo dejó en su cama, llorando.  
...

_Sentado en la cama de su hermano menor, donde lo había dejado llorando la última vez, secó sus lagrimas para poder comenzar a leer el papel que aferraba entre los dedos, como si del mismo Shun se tratara. El corazón hecho un nudo ante palabras sinceras de amor. ¿Había sido en verdad amor?_

 

Ikki:

¿Cómo puedes decir que no es amor? Si tú eres lo único que tengo. ¿Cómo puedes decir que es algo inocente y fugaz? Si lo siento en mi corazón desde que tengo uso de razón. Cuando te veo, hermano, sé que tengo una razón de vida. Qué más quisiera yo que poder tenerte conmigo.

 

_Ikki no pudo seguir leyendo aquellas líneas, sus ojos empapados en lágrimas le hacían borrosa la visión. Guardó el papel y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla sacando de allí una pequeña caja y su contenido._

...

“Ikki, vuelve”; fue lo único que Saori le dijo por teléfono luego de permanecer no más de un día alejado de su hermano menor. Sin más opciones emprendió el regreso, llegando cerca de la noche. Entró a la mansión y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Seiya.

—Ikki... qué bueno que viniste... —dijo el Pegasus soltando un respiro.  
—¿Le sucede algo a mi hermano?  
—No quiere salir de su cuarto. Por favor, Ikki, haz algo... —suplicó Seiya, justo cuando por la escalera Shiryu bajaba.  
En la mente tenía una vaga y alocada idea, pero no la quería confesar en voz alta. Detrás de él llegaba Hyoga.

—No hay caso —dijo el Cisne negando con la cabeza—. Ikki, eres el único que puede sacarlo de aquella habitación. Se enfermará si sigue así.  
—¿Estuvo todo el día? —preguntó dejando el pequeño bolso a un costado. Sin siquiera quitarse la campera comenzó a subir las escaleras.  
—No, no ha salido... —respondió el Dragón yendo tras él. Su voz estaba entrecortada por el dolor de la suposición. Llegaron ante la puerta e Ikki golpeó despacio.  
—¿Shun? ¿Hermanito? Abre...  
—No hay caso, Ikki. No responde... —la voz de Shiryu fue un susurro.  
El Phoenix llevó las manos a la cintura y liberando un suspiro volvió a la carga, pero esta vez, golpeó con mas fuerza.  
—Siempre hace lo mismo. ¡Shun! ¡Abre!  
—Lo intentamos... —dijo el pelilargo afligido—... intentamos de todo, pero...  
—Shun... soy yo... Ikki...  
—¿Ikki? —Lo llamo Shiryu, nervioso.  
—¡Espera, Shiryu no ves que-!... —exlamó molesto por la interrupción.  
—¡Ikki! ¡No responde! —gritó el Dragón con firmeza intentando hacerle entrar en razón.  
—¿Y con eso? —cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.  
—Tira la puerta abajo... —le indicó e Ikki no necesitó de más, de una patada tumbó la puerta.

La escena de por sí fue dolorosa, entre Hyoga y Seiya consiguieron arrastrar al Phoenix fuera del cuarto, mientras que Shiryu comprobaba el cuerpo inerte, frío y sin vida de Shun, yaciendo sobre la cama, cubierto de sangre ya seca. Había pasado demasiadas horas desangrándose en ella... No había nada por hacer.  
...

_Ikki comprendió las miradas acusadoras de todos, aunque no se lo dijeran. Supo que cuando descubrieron la carta y los motivos de Shun, lo creyeron culpable. En parte tenían razón. Si no se hubiera ido, si se hubiera quedado con él, si lo hubiera escuchado, si le hubiera creído..._  
Nada de eso tenía importancia en ese momento, por que Shun ya no estaba... Y el duro Phoenix no podía con eso. No le importaba las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos, arguyendo que se había aprovechado de la inocencia de Andrómeda; no le importaba el qué dirán, del que antes estaba tan preocupado. Su querido hermano, su sonrisa, su voz, su ser... ya no estaban.  
Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba pedirle perdón. Perdón por no haber sabido comportarse como un hermano mayor, por no haber sabido comportarse como un hombre, por la hipocresía y por haberlo abandonado. 

_Con más seguridad que en un principio, sostuvo lo que había comprado en el mercado negro. Cerró los ojos para retener en la mente el grato recuerdo de su hermano vivo. Sentado en la cama de su dulce Shun, llevó con firmeza el arma hasta la sien y, con una sonrisa en los labios producidas por las imágenes, gatilló..._

_Un disparo se escuchó en toda la mansión, interrumpiendo la calma de esa calurosa tarde de verano. Atravesó inclusive el jardín llegando a oídos de los que estaban afuera.  
Hyoga subió como un rayo hasta la habitación de su difunto mejor amigo, encontrando en la cama a su, ahora, difunto hermano mayor._

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
